Misplace Wolf
by Jacobdraco
Summary: After her father is tragically shot, Tia finds a place to belong when she is sent to live with her last remaining family in Forks, Washington. A story of friendship and future romance. WARNING: Mentions of abuse and foul language
1. Chapter 1

_**Misplaced Wolf **_

**Summary**

After her father is tragically shot, Tia finally finds a place to belong, when she is sent to live with her last remaining family in Forks, Washington. A story of friendship and future romance.

OC-Warrick/Nick WARNING: Mentions of abuse and foul language

_**Misplaced Wolf **_

**Chapter 1 **

**TIAPOV**

My name is Tia Brown; I am 12 years old. I have black hair with blond highlights, green eyes and I'm 5'2. My face is covered with scars that I'm good at hiding. My life wasn't what you would call normal.

I used to be like any other young girl, but that all changed when I lost my father. One day when my father was off of work, he decided to have a father-daughter day together. We ended up going to an animal shelter, and he allowed me to pick a puppy that we could take home. I chose a Pit-bull Husky mix, seven weeks old; she looked like a pure white baby wolf. I decide to name her Snowflake. That had been the highlight of my day, bringing home my new puppy. It had gone completely downhill from there.

It was the end of the day as my father and I walked back to his car, holding my puppy in my arms. She was sporting a new collar which suited her well, sleeping peacefully in her little cage waiting to get home and explore. Nearly reaching the car, a man my father knew appeared before us.

"Hello Warrick" the man said calmly to my father, a faint smile on his face.

"McKeen." My father nodded his head.

McKeen's eye turned to me to me and his smile widened. "Hello Tia. Who's your friend?" he asked, referring to Snowflake. "Did your daddy buy you a new puppy?" I nodded slowly as he knelt down until he was eye level with me. "You lucky girl!" He was gleaming as he spoke to me, but I could sense that there was something wrong. The look in his eye was harsh, and it was starting to scare me as he continued to stare.

"What do you need, McKeen?" My father asked, drawing his attention away from me. Mckeen stood back up and pulled a gun from his pocket. "What are you doing?" My father shouted with surprise as the man pointed the gun at him. Horror flashed across my father's face as he tried to pull me behind him without McKeen's notice.

"Don't act innocent, Warrick!" Mckeen snarled through his clenched teeth as he waved his gun.

"C'mon Jeffery… you don't have to do this." It amazed me how calm and collected my father managed to stay. His hands were raised in a defensive, but harmless position, showing McKeen that he was no threat to him. McKeen snorted in disbelief at my father's words as his hands shook.

"Daddy" I called, my voice barely above a whisper as tears filled my eyes. I was terrified of what was about to happen. Tightening my hold on my puppy's cage, I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't.

"It's okay, Tia." My father turned to look at me slightly. The moment the words left his lips, a bang sounded and pain flooded my shoulder. A sharp cry left my lips, and I fell to the ground. I barely heard my father's shout as the pain clouded my brain. The cage slipped from my hands and the puppy yelped in fear as it hit the ground. I held my shoulder in pain as I tried to make out what my father was saying to McKeen, but all I could hear was McKeen's shouts.

"I have to! _I have to!_ I have no choice! She was in my way! Now there is only you!" There was another shot, and my father cried in pain. I forced myself up to see my father now lying on the ground, unmoving. Crying out, McKeen glared at me and growled "_He wouldn't let it go_!" Staring at my father, sobs racked my body. _I love you daddy! You were my best friend!_

In that moment, I didn't think. I just reacted. I threw my clothes off and phased. Before McKeen could react, I ran towards him. I slashed at him like the wild animal I had become, leaving long cuts across his body as he attempted to defend himself. His attempts were useless. Before I could grab the gun from him, he shot off another round, hitting me in the same shoulder. I fell in pain as he and ran away. Phasing back into myself, I dragged myself back to where my clothes laid and over to my father. Seeing him lying there in a puddle of blood hurt more than anything else. My nails began to dig into my palms.

I tried to help my father, but there was nothing that I could do; he had lost too much blood. No one was around, the street was deserted and I had no way to call for help.

"Daddy! No please don't go!" I cried "I need you! Please Daddy!" I laid my head on his chest and just cried. I had no more tears left and began to feel tired. I slouched against my father's chest when I heard someone cry out.

"Warrick! Tia!" I recognized the voice, but I couldn't put a name to it. The last thing I heard was the same person yelling "Where are the paramedics?" before everything faded out.

**SAM POV**

I sat on the couch flipping channels when the phone rang loudly. I groaned and jumped up off the couch to answer it. "Hello?" I muttered into the phone.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Samuel Uley?" The man on the phone asked.

"Speaking…" I replied cautiously. I didn't really enjoy talking to people I didn't know over the phone. This man definitely didn't know me, as he called me Samuel instead of Sam.

"My name is Captain Jim Brass" the man said. "I am a homicide detective for the Las Vegas Police department, and I'm sorry to say it but I have some bad news." He cleared his throat "I'm sorry to inform you, but you brother, Warrick Brown, has been killed."

"What?" I breathed.

"Your brother was shot. It appears as if someone tried to rob him, and to protect his daughter he gave his life."

So many questions ran through my head. "Is Tia alright?"

The detective sighed heavily. "She was shot in the shoulder. She is in the hospital but the doctors say she will be fine. It was just a flesh wound. Under these unfortunate circumstances, Tia is to be put under your care; your brother named you her guardian. Are you able to come down to Las Vegas?" His voice sounded weary and tired.

"Yes, of course I will… I just need to talk to my fiancé about all of this; can I give you a call back to let you know when I will be arriving?"

"Of course, my number is 702-555-0190. I will see you soon Mr. Uley, and again, I am so sorry for your loss." Hanging up the phone, I saw Emily walk into the house, Paul, Jared and Embry following her. I sat down on a stool and let my head drop into my hands. Emily walked over to me, concern etched over her features.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"Captain Jim Brass, of the Las Vegas Police Department. Warren's dead… he was killed in a shooting, and I am now the guardian of my twelve-year-old niece, Tia. I-I need to go ASAP." My voice cracked as I spoke.

Looking horrified, she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry, honey! Oh, that poor girl… She must be traumatized. Tell me when, and we'll go."

Looking at her, I smiled softly. "Thank you. I want to leave on the next flight out." She nodded and stepped away to make phone calls.

Looking at the boys I knew they had shown up wanting food; Emily had most likely promised to make them something. They were now the only family I had left, and I knew that they would treat Tia as their own too. Embry looked at me sympathetically; his hands were unconsciously rubbing at the back of his head, uncomfortable with the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm sorry about your brother" he said softly.

I cleared my throat. Still holding back to tears, I managed to nod my head and say a thank you.

Paul had his arms folded across his chest, his normally pissed off expression was somewhat less irritated. Him being his usual self, he asked "How'd he die?"

Emily reappeared, yelling "Paul!" An angry expression covered her face, telling him that he was insensitive. She began to rub my back and I sighed.

"He was shot." I choked out, and Paul's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Sorry." He said it with shock in his voice. It was as if he expected it to be an attack by one of those disgusting bloodsuckers, but there was also sadness there. I appreciated the sincerity in his voice.

I nodded at him and looked down. "I can't imagine what it's like for the poor girl; she just lost her father. The sooner we get her here and give her a safe home, the better." I just hope everything goes better than the last time she was here. I hope she had forgiven me for it. The last time she was here, things didn't go so well… I had phased by mistake, and she was close to receiving a scar just like the one on my Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight nor CSI characters or series.**_

**Misplaced Wolf**

**Chapter 2**

**TIA POV**

I was woken up by a constant beeping. Opening my eyes, I was blinded by the bright white light that appeared so suddenly. Blinking a few times, I looked around to room that I was in; it was unfamiliar and the bed I laid in was extremely uncomfortable. As I turned my head, I noticed the source of the beeping came from a monitor. Beside it sat Nick, the man who was like my second father. He was watching me with tears in his eyes. His badge sat on his chest; '_Nick Stokes_' it read. He smiled when he saw my eyes open.

"Tia? Oh, thank God you're okay!" he exclaimed, his voice filled with relief.

"Where is my dad?" I asked him. "Can I see him?" Nick look down once again, squeezing my hand. I frowned. "Nick? Where is he? Where is my dad?" I pleaded, my voice rising as I spoke.

He shook his head and began to talk. "He…" he paused, "he didn't make it." His grip tightened on my hand as tears slipped from my face. He continued to speak. "He bled out before anyone got there, sweetheart."

I shook my head and screamed. "No! No! No!" I ripped my hand from his grip and brought my hands to my face. "You're lying! He isn't dead! No!" I screamed.

Nick wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I tried to pull away from him, but he didn't let me go. He held on tight as I fought him.

"I know you're upset honey, but it is going to be okay. I promise."

I finally stopped fighting him and just sobbed into his chest until I couldn't cry anymore. Once I had calmed down, Nick allowed me to pull away. He held onto my hand as he handed me a cup of water. I had only taken a few sips when there was a knock at the door, and in walked Captain Brass, my father's boss. He smiled at me softly and stopped beside my bed.

"It's good to see that you are awake, dear." I tried to return his smile, but I couldn't; my face ached from the tears that now stained my face. "I called your uncle, Sam Uley," he continued "he is coming to pick you up as soon as he can."

I froze at the name, _Sam Uley_. "You are going to be staying with Nick until he arrives." I nodded absentmindedly, trying to listen. It was a struggle, everything was changing so quickly. Brass tried to comfort me by saying that I would be only a few hours' drive away everyone, but what I really heard was that I was going to be taken away from the only family that I had ever known. Taken away from Grissom, Catherine, Sara and most importantly, Nick.

Looking at Nick, I took his hand. "I don't want to leave." He pulled me into his arms, and I closed my eyes, leaning into his arms.

"Did you check this Sam guy out?" Nick said to Brass.

"Of course," Brass replied. "From what I found, he's an upstanding citizen. He seriously has the cleanest record, not even a parking ticket to his name. When he gets down here I'll have a talk with him to see if the record actually fits the guy. I would never want to put her in that type of situation..." I felt Nick nod behind me.

"You won't leave me, will you?" I whispered to him as Brass exited the room.

Before Nick could respond Brass turned around and asked, "Tia, did you have a puppy with you?"

I nodded my head; I had completely forgotten about Snowflake. "Yes, where is she? Is she okay?"

He nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, she is just fine; Catherine took her back to Nick's place for the night and is taking care of her for you." I forced a smile and thanked him.

"You got a dog?" Nick asked.

I smiled softly at the memory, my first real smile since I woke up. "Dad bought me one." I said simply.

Nick kissed my head. "Everything's going to be ok, baby girl…" he paused "I promise." With his reassurance, I nodded my head and laid back down. Nick stayed with me until I drifted back to sleep, hoping that this nightmare of a situation wouldn't get any worse.

I woke later that evening with Nick still sitting beside me. He gave me a fond smile.

"Hi, Princess. I just checked you out of here." I couldn't stop the smile on my face, glad to be getting out of this place. "If you want, we can go and get your stuff and then go back to my house; I can get Catherine and Sara to do it instead, if you wish."

"No, I want to go with you." I said with a heavy sigh.

Nick nodded his head slowly, and I removed myself from the covers. I slipped out of bed, hissing at the pain in my shoulder. It wasn't unbearable, but it ached. Nick stepped outside and allowed me to dress before we left. Walking through the hospital, Nick had his arm placed gently around my shoulders as we walked past the nurses station. Sympathy covered their faces, but I avoided their eyes and just kept walking.

We got to the elevator after what felt like a life-time and I sighed heavily, glad to be out of everyone's gaze. We got down to the underground parking garage, and Nick pulled out his keys. Opened the passenger side door for me, I slipped in as he went to the boot. The bag containing my father's and my belongings was placed in the trunk, and he returned in his seat.

We sat in silence for some of the drive before I finally caved. "Do you know when this, ugh, Sam guy is supposed to come down and take me?"

Nick frowned and looked out the window. "In a week or so… He called Brass while you were asleep; he and his fiancée are coming to see you." I felt my stomach tightened with the thought of having to spend time with an uncle who I had barely heard of and never met before, along with an aunt who would most likely attempt to be a motherly figure. Apparently this nightmare _could_ get worse.

"Am I going to have to spend time with her _alone_?" I asked Nick.

"No. At least, not for a while."

I frowned at his response. "What do you mean by that?"

He smiled softly and glanced at me before returning his eyes to the road. "I put in a request for a leave of absence. I have plenty of vacation time stored up, so hopefully I'll be able to spend some time with you and help you move in and adjust and everything." I smiled and we fell back into silence.

It didn't take long before we pulled up outside mine and my father's apartment. Well, what use to be our apartment. With a deep sigh, I began to speak up when Nick's phone rang.

"Stokes." He answered. He nodded his head, listening, and his face widened with a smile "Great, thank you, Grissom." He hung up to phone and turned to me. "I'm going to Washington with you."

I smiled. "That's great." He squeezed my hand, and we climbed out of his car and walked up and into the apartment. As we stepped inside, I was surprised to find Sara and Catherine already inside. They had boxes filled with stuff, and they smiled as we walked in. They both walked over and hugged me tightly.

Looking around the bare living room, I felt tears slip from my eyes. "I can't believe that I won't be living here anymore."

Nick squeezed my shoulders. "It's going to be fine, honey. Everything will be okay."

I nodded my head, and we all finished packing. Once I had collected everything I wanted, we filed into Nick's car and drove to his home. The rest of the furniture and my father's possessions were to be placed in a storage which Nick had generously offered to pay for until I could myself.

Driving away, I doubted I would never see that place again.

* * *

Two days had passes, and today was the day of the funeral. I couldn't believe it. Nick was taking me to lay my father to rest. I had been hesitant all morning; I had refused to get out of bed and just sat there with my puppy, refusing to move. Nick had tried everything, but I still refused to go. He had finally called Catherine over, and she coaxed me out of bed.

Getting me up, she had picked out a simple black dress from the clothes I had collected from the apartment. She told me to shower and that she would do my hair once I was finished. I showered and dressed quickly. Catherine straightened my hair, we ate, and then were off.

Sitting in the service, I held onto Catherine and Nick tightly. I didn't want to let either of them go as one by one people spoke for my father. Somebody they all had loved…lost in the most horrible way…a piece of their heart gone, never to be replaced…and on and on it went. Many people spoke, including Nick who spoke for me. I didn't have the strength to get up and stand in front of all those people who had gathered to say goodbye. Most people commented on how he was the most caring, loyal and bravest of them all, and that those who knew him could never imagine life without him. We would all miss him.

Yes, we all would. I would the most. I would miss my father for the rest of my life. I was fourteen, I shouldn't be sitting at my father's funeral; I should be sitting at home, playing with my puppy on a Saturday morning while my father made me pancakes for breakfast. But it would never be that way again; that was all gone now. This was it.

* * *

Three days had passed, and I now sat in Brass's office, bored and waiting my new guardians to arrive. My arms were crossed over my chest as I stared out the window.

Brass walked into his office and cleared his throat "Tia, this is your Uncle Sam and his fiancé, Emily."

Turning my head to face them, I glanced at the man; he moved to my side as I shifted my gaze to the woman, Emily. Looking at her, I frowned. I didn't think things could get much worse, but I was wrong. Now there is this girl, and not just girlfriend but a fiancé. Soon to be _wife._ There was no hope of her leaving us; she was here to stay. I couldn't help but wonder what if she was going to try and be a _motherly figure _in my life. Good, God…

"Hi, Tia" Sam sounded. "It's good to meet you."

I frowned at him, mumbling a quick 'Hi.'

Brass cleared his throat. "We just need to go over some stuff before you to take Tia to her new home, do you mind?" he gestured.

Sam shook his head, answering 'of course not' and stepping out with Brass.

Emily shifted closer to me, and smiled softly as Nick walked in. I sent him a smile and he returned one. He walked over and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Nick Stokes." Emily moved ro shook his hand, introducing herself as well.

"Can I go talk to the team while I wait?" I asked Nick.

"Of course, dear."

I hopped off the chair and exited the room quickly. I walked into the break room to find almost everyone there. Grissom spotted me first, and he smiled before handing me a box. I opened it and smiled when I realized it was all my dad's stuff from his desk, along with his badge.

Looking up at him I whispered a 'thanks'. Hugging him tightly, I said "I am going to miss you all so much." My eyes watered. They all took turns hugging me and began saying their goodbyes when Nick stepped in.

"It's time to go, Sweetpea." I nodded my head and walked over to him. "Don't cry, sweetheart. It's going to be okay" he said, hugging my tightly.

I nodded my head again, slower this time before I turned back to everyone. "I will be back soon… One day, I'll be a CSI Agent ready to kick some ass." That earned a few chuckles, and they all smiled at me. Taking my hand, Nick and I walked out of the break room and back to Brass' office.

I looked up at Brass and sighed "Bye, Brass. I'm gonna miss you."

He hugged me and smiled. "Good luck Tia."

I pulled back and looked towards Uncle Sam.

"Are you two ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. "What car do you want to go in?"

I turned to look at Nick and stepped closer to him. "Nick's car"

Sam nodded, and we turned to leave. Getting outside, I sighed for the countless time as we climbed into the car. I looked out the window as the desert flew past us. All the wonders of the city I had lived in were disappearing one by one, and now it was just _The Famous Las Vegas_. It isn't home anymore; home is gone.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! And a big thank you to my awesome beta- , go check her out!


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't not own the Twilight nor CSI characters or series.**_

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! A special thank you to "Your Fan" for your reviews and for being my super awesome beta. Check her out! Let me know in the reviews below what you think!

**Misplaced Wolf**

**Chapter 3**

**TIAPOV**

My world was shaking. Literally.

"Tia. Wake up, honey. I think we're here." Opening my eyes, I realized it was Nick shaking me awake. i look around see dark like car clock 12am. He opened his door, cursing at the cold weather. When the cold air hit me, I realized how right he was.

"I am not getting out of this car! It's too cold!" I replied, shivering.

"Yes you will! Now _mooove_!" Nick shouted causing me to laugh.

"Is there a cow out here?" Sam asked, walking over to us.

This just caused me to laugh more. A man I didn't know walked up behind Sam.

"Why are there shirtless people?!" I shouted, running behind Nick. People didn't even walk around Vegas shirtless, and we were in Forks. Was this man crazy? It was like negative seven degrees outside!

"Hey, it's okay. They're my friends; they won't hurt you." Sam said reassuringly.

"Okay" I muttered, still not quite sure about them. It seemed a bit too weird to me… "May I go inside, please?" I said grabbing my special bag; in it was my laptop case, DVD case, and Dad's old CSI kit. Snowflakes small cage was clutched in my other hand.

"Your room is upstairs; it's the only two up there. Ours is downstairs," Emily said, ushering me forward. She guided me up the steps as Sam and Nick walked back to the car to get the remaining luggage. We reached the upper floor, and Emily proceeded to give me a tour.

"Over there is the bathroom," she informed me, pointing to a door on the left. "And here is your room." She stopped in front of another door and gestured for me to go in.

I pushed open the door and took in the sight of my new humble abode. The walls were painted purple. The room had a queen bed on the west wall, covered with a pink blanket; a nightstand stood beside it. A desk sat in the corner of the room, and on the east wall there was a dresser with two small white bookcases by the closet.

"Wow… I love it; thank you." I said. I figured I'd try to stay on her good side, since she was going through the effort as well. Releasing Snowflake from her cage, she yipped in appreciation.

There was the sound of footsteps behind me, and I turned to see that Nick and Sam had brought the rest of my stuff upstairs.

"Oh, thank you," I said, feeling a little guilty. "I was about to go back to get it." They dismissed my comment.

"Your room next door, Nick." Emily smiled, showing him around. He offered a polite 'thank you.'

"Oh, no, we have to share a bathroom!" I gasped, looking at Nick.

"Oh no, is right! I don't want to share a bathroom with _you_." He joked. At least, I hoped it was a joke.

I looked at him, my expression clearly asking, 'You are joking right?'

He smiled. "I'm only joking, Pup."

I walked back to my room and started to unpack my clothes, hanging them up in the closet. I hung up the few dresses I owned. The dresser had five drawers; I put my pajamas in top drawer, undergarments in the second, t-shirts in the third, jeans in the fourth, and all that remained in the last. Moving to my desk, I placed my MacBook and my Dad's old CSI kit neatly side by side. Books were set on the book case, toiletries were placed in the bathroom, and then I walked downstairs. Sam and Emily were talking in the kitchen; they looked up upon hearing my approach.

"I just want say goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight, Tia. Sweet dreams." Sam smiled.

I walked back upstairs to Nick. "Night, Nicky" I said, hugging him tight.

"Goodnight, Pup." he responded, squeezing me back.

As I walked back to my room, I heard a howl.

**SAM POV**

I heard howl rip through the air.

I looked to Emily. She nodded, understanding in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have to go; I'll be back." I gave her a quick kiss before leaving the house.

I phased quickly and was off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! A special thank you to "Your Fan" for your reviews and to for being my super awesome beta. Check her out! Let me know in the reviews below what you think!


End file.
